


Together

by Q_Q (Bo0Radley)



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Happy Ending, Mentioned Cho Miyeon, Mentioned Yeh Shuhua - Freeform, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29898939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bo0Radley/pseuds/Q_Q
Summary: "There are moments in life that you will always remember: whether it’s something as significant as Yuqi finally saying yes to be her girlfriend after three years of push-and-pull, or something as inane as Yuqi telling her that she badly needed to fold her clothes.But there are those moments—the really special ones—that you will always remember vividly; the kind of moments where, even as you close your eyes, you will always visualize like a film playing in your head: the sounds of the passing cars, the color of the sky as the sun slowly creeps up to greet the world with its bright light, and the relief in Yuqi’s face when she saw how Soyeon put her left hand on her chest, cradled by her other hand as if it’s something precious."
Relationships: Jeon Soyeon/Song Yuqi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Together

“Yuqi!”

The short-haired girl looked back at Soyeon, still jogging in place. The smaller girl slumped against the nearby wall, panting a bit, before gesturing to Yuqi. “Just… Let’s take a break. Please?”

“We’ll take a break later.” And before Soyeon could disagree, the other girl ran further, leaving behind an indignant Soyeon.

“That girl…” Soyeon mumbled petulantly before her lips curved into a soft smile when she saw Yuqi nonchalantly stopping by near a bush, seemingly waiting for her to catch up.

It’s been a year since the two of them started dating. But they have known each other for quite a while before that—or, as Shuhua put it, it seems like they’ve known each other forever.

The years leading to that is full of drama, jealousy, and petty fights. But despite it all, they’ve survived and came out stronger than ever.

Together.

“So what’s next?” Soojin once asked Soyeon during one of their regular meet-ups. It was one of those times when she meets up with her friend to gush about Yuqi and tell stories of what they’ve been up to.

“Nothing,” Soyeon answered immediately, almost nervously, before picking up the large coffee mug with both hands. She stares at the latte art—a cute little lion that Miyeon always does for her—before gingerly sipping. “What _is_ next?”

“Marriage?”

Soyeon almost dropped her cup in surprise. Chuckling nervously, she put down the cup on the table—the clattering of ceramics in her hands so audible that Soojin smirked behind her own cup—before clearing her throat. “We’re too young for that, Soo.”

The older woman just shrugged before picking up her fork. She reached out, cutting through the chocolate cake that she made Soyeon pay for, before putting it in her mouth and humming in satisfaction.

Soyeon just stared at her friend and wondered how the other girl can be so unconcerned after dropping something that Soyeon had been dreading to talk about, let alone think:

The future.

“You’ve been thinking about it, haven’t you?” Soyeon snapped out from her musing and saw the smirk playing on her friend’s red lips. “Or _not_ thinking about it, I suppose.”

Soojin is probably the most straightforward, unfiltered person she has ever met. And that’s why Soyeon is fairly glad that her friend doesn’t like to talk that much—because if she was a chatty person, Soyeon won’t survive their friendship.

Because the younger girl always, _always_ knows how to get to the crux of the matter.

“No. Yes. I mean-” Soyeon sighed before pouting at her friend. “Would she even say yes?”

“How should I know? I’m not her girlfriend.”

“Gee. Thanks.”

Soojin just gave her a mock thumbs up and Soyeon rolled her eyes in reply before turning away and propping her chin with one hand. The café—Miyeon’s cafe, in fact—is located in one of the trendy places in Seongsu-dong. And because it’s spring, they opted to sit outside of the café where they could observe the quiet hustle and bustle of the daily activities of the city.

Soyeon is too busy distracting herself with a large Samoyed on a leash—its coat is perfectly white and fluffy and Soyeon wanted to run her fingers through its cost if only she weren’t so allergic—when she heard a loud snap of fingers.

“Yeah?”

“You’re zoning out.” Soojin took another sip before adding, “has she ever done anything that would imply that she’ll say no?”

“Well, no.” Soyeon thought back on everything they have done since they’ve become a couple: trips around Korea, trips abroad, and that weird trip involving land sharks and a swimming lion. “But she never implied that she’ll say yes, either.”

And out of nowhere, a hand reached out and Soyeon cried in pain when her friend painfully—although Soojin explains that she’s being gentle—tapped her on the side of her head. Surprised, Soyeon instinctively raised her small fist to hit back before pausing when she saw Soojin giving her a disappointed look.

“She’s still a girl, you know.” Soojin explained slowly and deliberately. “Girls aren’t exactly straightforward when it comes to things like that.”

“Soojin,” Soyeon started, her face impassive and unconvinced. “She straight-up told a Michelin chef that she could do better than him. Yuqi is as straightforward as she could possibly be.”

The older woman shrugged before crossing her arms, unbothered by the other girl’s expectant look. “Perhaps. But I still stand by what I said.”

“Besides,” Soojin added before reaching out for her coffee mug—Soyeon’s own has cooled off a lot by now—and taking a sip, a hint of mysterious smile visible behind the cup. “You are not exactly the pinnacle of self-awareness, Soyeon.”

Soyeon closed and opened her mouth a few times, like a fish out of water, as she thinks of a good retort. And after a few seconds, she just rolled her eyes and nodded before changing the topic.

And a week after that, Soyeon remained pensive as Soojin’s words kept repeating in her head over and over again. It even made it into her dreams, which she was promptly awakened from when Yuqi called her because she wanted to do an early morning jog.

Together.

And three hours later when they first started, Soyeon was still thinking about Soojin’s words.

 _That woman really knows how to get into someone’s head_ , she thought petulantly before she sighed from her place against the wall. Feeling a bit better now, she then placed the sole of her foot against the wall on her back before softly propelling her tired body forward.

“What’re you doing?” Soyeon asked when she finally reached Yuqi who was idly standing near a bush. The smaller girl raised a questioning eyebrow when her girlfriend flinched in surprise before turning to face her, both hands behind her back.

“Nothing,” Yuqi immediately denied, the croak in her voice saying otherwise. “Now come on, slowpoke. We gotta run.”

Soyeon just nodded, unbothered by the action. Yuqi has a tendency to be random at times but it never bothered her: her girlfriend will eventually tell Soyeon what she’s up to anyway—and what she’s thinking—once the other girl figured it out on her own.

“Here.”

“Thanks.” Soyeon accepted the water bottle from her girlfriend. And after sitting beside her in a nearby park, the smaller girl kissed her girlfriend’s cheek in gratitude before opening up the bottle. “I feel sweaty and gross.”

Yuqi, who always laugh at her quips, just nodded silently. Soyeon glanced at her girlfriend while taking a long sip, curious at the other girl’s thoughtful expression. “What’s the matter?”

Yuqi shook her head. “Nothing.” Then Yuqi took a breath—Soyeon, now worried, noticed the odd expression on her girlfriend’s face—before she turned to Soyeon and smiled. “It’s a bit late. I think we have to go.”

“It’s nine a.m.,” Soyeon pointed out, confused.

“It’s late for an early morning jog.” Yuqi then stood up. And with a mock courtesy that made Soyeon roll her eyes in amusement, the smaller girl followed suit.

Walking back to Soyeon’s apartment, they talked about random things: Soyeon’s new anime obsession, Yuqi’s newfound hobby that she’s been working on for a while now, and even their plans on their next vacation once their schedules are free.

“Soyeon?”

Soyeon paused, one hand holding the unturned doorknob of her apartment. “Yes?”

Instead of answering, Yuqi came closer. Soyeon is expecting the usual kiss but instead, she felt a cold hand grab her smaller, left hand. The smaller girl also felt a slight trembling and before she could ask Yuqi what’s wrong, the short-haired girl slipped something rough and circular on her ring finger.

“What’s this?”

“A ring,” Yuqi pointed out as her other hand joined the other. “Made it a while back while we’re jogging.”

“Is that what you’re doing at the bush?”

Yuqi nodded before smiling bashfully. “I used to do this back home, you know,” the short-haired girl mumbled before removing one hand that’s clasping Soyeon’s and raising it behind her neck. “It’s a childhood thing.”

Soyeon, not knowing what to say, just chuckled. “When you were three?”

Yuqi chuckled as well, her ears getting impossibly redder by the minute. “Well. Eight this time.” The younger girl then closed her eyes, took a deep breath, before looking at Soyeon with a gentle smile. “You know there’s this park near my home, right? Back in Beijing?”

Soyeon just nodded, waiting for Yuqi to continue.

“My dad and I used to go strolling around there and he lets me pick up a few leaves so I can take it home and make stuff with it.”

Then Yuqi chuckled again while shaking her head. “It’s nothing.” A pause. “Well, _not_ nothing. Think of it as a promise.”

“A promise?”

The younger girl nodded. And before Soyeon can say anything, Yuqi removed her hand from her neck to rejoin the other one still clasping at Soyeon’s left hand—the hand that’s sporting the “ring”—tightly but gently. “It’s a promise that someday, I’ll buy the real thing for you.” Yuqi nodded, seemingly to herself, before her expression morphed into a determined one. “Someday.”

“Now,” Yuqi said loudly after kissing Soyeon’s hand exaggeratedly—and the smaller girl, as always, rolled her eyes playfully at the short-haired girl’s antics—before letting it go and beaming at her. “Go take a shower. You look sweaty and gross.”

After running away from Soyeon’s not-really-threatening fist, Yuqi waved at her and Soyeon—pouting—waved back at the retreating form of her girlfriend.

There are moments in life that you will always remember: whether it’s something as significant as Yuqi finally saying yes to be her girlfriend after three years of push-and-pull, or something as inane as Yuqi telling her that she badly needed to fold her clothes.

But there are those moments—the _really_ special ones—that you will always remember vividly; the kind of moments where, even as you close your eyes, you will always visualize like a film playing in your head: the sounds of the passing cars, the color of the sky as the sun slowly creeps up to greet the world with its bright light, and the relief in Yuqi’s face when she saw how Soyeon put her left hand on her chest, cradled by her other hand as if it’s something precious.

And before taking that much-needed shower, Soyeon sat on her bed, pensive. Curious, she raised her left hand on her eye level and inspected her new “ring”.

It was crudely made but perfectly fine for something done in a hurry. The leaf—or leaves, rather—are formed well and the resulting shape fits perfectly on Soyeon’s ring finger. She also noticed a small yellow flower, perhaps a budding flower, that her girlfriend managed to fit in the ring.

Years from now, when Yuqi finally replaced it with a real ring, Soyeon will still keep the “ring” on her person at all times—wrapped in a custom-made plastic that she asked Miyeon to make for her. Years from now, she will look at it at times, when relationship difficulties arise, to remind herself of that one, _very_ special moment that she will never forget.

But for now, as she gently took off the ring and placed it on her night stand, she will excitedly think about the future ahead.

And as the water cascades from the showerhead, she will think about her conversation with Soojin a few days back.

 _I guess we’re both correct_ , she admitted, amused, as she reached out for her conditioner. But being correct is meaningless when there are more important things to think about.

Like Yuqi.

And when she looks at her phone, her hair wrapped in a towel, she will smile at Yuqi’s obvious excitement over a new aquarium place that’s about to open tomorrow. And, as always, Soyeon will accompany her girlfriend because they always do things.

Together.

* * *

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

>  **A/N:** I was kinda on the fence about posting this one since it includes a memory that is near and dear to me but I liked how it turned out so I guess it's fine.


End file.
